Darth Vader
Darth Vader is published by Marvel Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Darth Vader #8: 15 Nov 2017 Current Issue :Darth Vader #9: 06 Dec 2017 Next Issue :Darth Vader #10: 10 Jan 2018 Status A new Darth Vader series started in June 2017. Characters Main Characters *'Darth Vader' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Darth Vader #9 Darth Vader #8 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Star Wars: Darth Vader, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12. - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #13-19 & Annual #1, plus Star Wars vol. 4 #13-14 & Star Wars: Vader Down. - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader by Kieron Gillen & Salvador Larroca Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #1-25 & Annual #1, plus Star Wars vol. 4 #13-14 & Star Wars: Vader Down - - (forthcoming, September 2017) Trade Paperbacks *'Star Wars: Darth Vader, vol. 1 — Vader' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "When a Dark Lord needs help, who can he turn to? As Vader pursues a very personal vengeance against the Rebels and investigates the Emperor’s secret machinations, he clashes with weapons scavenger Aphra and deadly Battle Droids, and returns to Geonosis to build an army. But some very powerful people don’t want him to learn the truths he seeks!" - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader, vol. 2 — Shadows and Secrets' - Collects vol. 1 #7-12. "Bounty Hunters are on the attack, and Vader has been given a new mission for the Empire. Unfortunately, it’s completely at odds with his own personal mission. What’s a Dark Lord to do? Darth Vader and Aphra continue their alliance — but how long will it last? And who is Tagge’s mysterious new agent?" - *'Star Wars: Vader Down' - Collects vol. 1 #13-15, plus Star Wars vol. 4 #13-14 & Star Wars: Vader Down. "When Darth Vader accidentally finds himself facing off against the Rebel Fleet on his own, he is sent crashing onto a nearby planet. Will the Rebels seize this opportunity to put an end to one of their greatest enemies - or will they be made to feel the full power of the Dark Side?" - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader, vol. 3 — The Shu-Torun War' - Collects vol. 1 #16-19 & Annual #1. "As Inspector Thanoth returns with some startling information, it seems that Vader may have passed his master’s tests. But even after finding favor in the eyes of the Emperor, the Dark Lord’s schemes may yet prove his undoing…" - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #20-25. "As Inspector Thanoth returns with some startling information, it seems that Vader may have passed his master’s tests. But even after finding favor in the eyes of the Emperor, the Dark Lord’s schemes may yet prove his undoing…" - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader—Dark Lord of the Sith, vol. 1: Imperial Machine' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Follow Vader as he receives his legendary red lightsaber and witness Vader's rise to power as a Dark Lord of the Sith!" - - (forthcoming, November 2018) *'Star Wars: Darth Vader—Dark Lord of the Sith, vol. 2: Legacy's End' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. "Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Temple librarian, puts forth a desperate effort to gather and preserve whatever he can of the Jedi legacy after the purge. Vader and the Grand Inquisitor cannot let Jocasta succeed and are sent after her, as alpatine views her as a particular threat. Her knowledge makes her almost a one-woman Jedi Order that must be stopped." - - (forthcoming, April 2018) Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 1 Writer: Kieron Gillen. Artist: Salvador Larroca. Covers: Adi Granov. Volume 2 Writer: Charles Soule. Artist: Giuseppe Camuncoli. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-25, 2015-2016. * Volume 2: #1- , 2017-present Future Publication Dates :Darth Vader #10: 10 Jan 2018 :Darth Vader #11: 14 Feb 2018 :Darth Vader #12: 28 Feb 2018 :Darth Vader #13: 14 Mar 2018 News & Features * 13 May 2016 - [http://www.ign.com/articles/2016/05/13/marvelas-star-wars-darth-vader-comic-will-end-with-issue-25 Marvel’s Star Wars: Darth Vader Comic Will End with Issue #25] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:TV/Movie Tie-in